Cyclonia Mew Mew
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: Cyclonia Mew Mew is happening and can this alien boy help save his people? Or will the humans get it and kill them like the great samas wanted to do all those years ago? Read to find out! OC NEEDED! I need ONLY the humans now!
1. Info

**Hey people, I know I should be updating one of my other stories but this came to me and I had to write, you know? I'm truly sorry if there is another story like this, I'm just really bored and this just came to me. So this new story is about mew mews but these mew mews aren't fighting to save earth but ****Cyclonia from the humans! LOL! I bet you won't betting on hearing that so enjoy nya~! **

**: Story line:**

**It has been over 1000 years after the whole 'aliens are trying to take over earth' thing. Kisshu, Pai and Taruto went back to their home, Cyclonia and made it amazing! There were trees everywhere, clean drinking water; the water was **_**so **_**clean that you could drink it from the river! It was very green, foods grow everywhere and the aliens could finally live in peace and not have to be worrying that they would die any moment. They live peacefully and try to stay close to the land; they live in small huts because they don't want to be like the humans.**

**ANYWAY back to why this story comes into play… **

**It has been almost 1000 years seen Kisshu, Pai and Taruto dead. A young alien boy somehow finds out that earth is getting to be very bad, the humans have to leave it or they die, so he reads why his people didn't take over earth, he finds out about the mew mews… They stopped Kisshu, Pai and Taruto from taking earth so he thinks, "If they stopped our people, can I make mew mews where they will stop the humans?" The alien boy starts on what he must do, he must find 5 girls who could become alien mew mews, save Cyclonia and keep it to themselves. **

**Cyclonia Mew Mew is happening and can this alien boy help save his people? Or will the humans get it and kill them like the great samas wanted to do all those years ago? Read to find out!**

**: :**

**So there you have it! XD Just, I need OCs to make this work… And they have to be alien! They aren't human mew mews because the humans are attack using… how do I say this? They found a way to make ****Chimera Animas…. This isn't too good because only the best aliens know how to anymore…**

**Ok, rules! XD**

**1: I don't mind if your mew is a girl or guy but they have to be alien, but if you make up a human, the human MUST be a guy! **

**2: Because they're aliens, make them have weird looking hair and eyes**

**3: Eyes must be cat like because of them being aliens**

**4: make the mew different, they're not human so make the awesome! **

**5: Have fun**

**6: OCs must be in before chapter 1 because chapter 1 is the info about the mew mews. So please have them in by… next Saturday, October 14 please. **

**7: If you have a really good reason about being late with your mew and if there is room, I'll maybe think about it.**

**8: It shall be T so don't let me go over that… Hee hee…**

**9: Their names must be super alien please; you can even make up a name that would be pretty awesome! XD**

**10: Please tell me if they fall for the enemy, that would really help…. :)**

**11: (last one) they have to have places like in my other OC story 'Sweet Candy Mew Mews' so I'll have Mew Ichigo so there are many other places, HAVE FUN!**

**I didn't say anything about the alien boy because one of you could make him up for me please! Also, I need a Masha. *giggles* OH! I also forgot this, for the animal DNA; you can make up the animal because they live on another plaint so you know…. HERE'S WHAT I NEED TO KNOW!**

**: :**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Alien or human: (This one goes like good or evil)**

**Mew? : **

**Hair color and do:**

**Eye color:**

**Skin color:**

**Normal outfit: **

**(If mew) Mew outfit:**

**: Mew: Mew eye color:**

**: Mew: Mew hair color:**

**Why are they fighting? :**

**Love someone: (As in someone in a place, like mine will be Ichigo, she could love the person who makes up 'Kisshu')**

**Bio:**

**Other: (If I missed anything)**

**: :**

**So I'll be waiting on your reviews with the OCs, if you even want to. :) SO review and I'll see you October ****14****! XD**

**If you're wondering if I'm going to do my OC, no not yet, you'll see her in the info with the other mew mews. BYE!**


	2. OCs

I'm really sorry about the wait; I've been busy and didn't have time. :( So here's the OCs I have, please enjoy!

Name: Aotori Kashi

Gender: Boy

Alien

Hair: Spring green; styled like Pai's

Eyes: Orange

Skin color: Very pale

Normal outfit: Black pants, brown ankle boots, and a blue long-sleeved shirt

Mew outfit: Black pants, black boots, and a black t-shirt with a red stripe on the side

Mew eye color: Red

Mew hair color: black

Mew animal: Vampire bat

Why are they fighting? To protect his little sister

loves: whoever Lettuce is

Bio: Aotori lives with his mom and his little sister. He's fourteen years old, and his dad died when he was seven. He's quiet and polite, but very protective of his little sister.

Owned by **Kisshuismylife**

Name: Kiyomi pronounced (key-oh-me

Gender: female

Alien or human: alien  
age:13

Mew? :yup

Hair color and do: long blue/curly has it in half up half down the bit that is up is in a bun

Eye color: bubblegum pink

Skin color: very pale

Normal outfit: short pink Lolita dress tied with black lace and black flats

(If mew) Mew outfit:(like Zakuro but pink)

: Mew: Mew eye color: hot pink

: Mew: Mew hair color: still blue but midnight blue

Why are they fighting? : Because she wants to protect her 1 year old sister who is very sick

Love someone: whoever plays Pai (i play the role of lettuce)

Bio: Kiyomi has one sister who is very sick and her mother is sick as well thanks to the humans (somehow) and she wants revenge.

Other: ummmmmm oh she has the power to read minds and she is very sweet and kind but she is very cold on the battle field  
DAMN I GOT BLOOD ON MY TOP MY TOOTH FELL OUT

Owned by **Candykiss228**

Name: Belladonna (awesome enough?)

Gender: girl

Alien or human: Alien

Mew?: a Phoenix

Hair color and do: Yellow/Gold (not too bright though) she found a human hair-do and liked it: a tiny braid that goes to the back of her head and keeps it in a pony

Eye color: Amber

Skin color: pale

Normal outfit: a pink/black/yellow skirt, a white blouse, black leggings and cream yellow flats

(If mew)Mew outfit: a tank-top with yellow strings coming down to her waist, black shorts, knee high convert boots (yellow), and a lightning bolt on her cheek

: Mew: Mew eye color: bright deep sea green

: Mew: Mew hair color: electric blue

Why are they fighting?: she likes to fight people for fun. So when she heard of this, she HAD to fight for her planet

Love someone: anyone that makes Taruto

Bio: family was close to almost anyone, so when she heard the were in danger, she became very protective and didn't trust anyone fully. She is funny, crazy and loves to use sarcasm

other: she gets crushes easily. But when she found (the person who makes Taruto) she thought it was any other crush till she gets to know him. Then she is head over heels; but will not show it

Owned by **Trust-Breaker-Curtain-Faker**

Name: Keisha

Gender: girl

Alien or human: alien

Age: 15

Mew? : yes Infected with a Griffin

Hair color and do: Long darkish lightest green with a ponytail on the right side

Eye color: Purple

Skin color: pale

Normal outfit:(The same outfit as Kisshu except purple and green)

(If mew) Mew outfit:(Exactly like Zakuro but gold-like brown and with Griffin wings and a tail)

: Mew: Mew eye color: gold

: Mew: Mew hair color: The exact same how was but it's white

Why are they fighting?: To protect everyone on their planet

Love someone: (You choose)

Bio: Keisha is a distant relative Kisshu which explains the green hair she also has a twin brother named Rex who looks just like her shorter hair her mom is very sick and her father died when she was young from an unknown disease so now her and her brother must take care of their mother

Owned by**AnimeSk8erGirl24**

Name: Kili

Gender: Female

Alien

Mew Animal: Water Phoenix. (A Phoenix that is of water not fire)

Hair color and do: Hair color is dark grey, and she has it in a high-pony-tail that reaches a few inches beneath her shoulders, and uses a grey-blue bandage for it.

Eye color: Blood Red.

Skin color: VERY, VERY, VERY pale.

Normal outfit: A dark, dark red long-sleeved turtle-neck-like shirt, and black pants. She wears red boots.

Mew outfit: A neon light blue bikini-top, neon blue and black swimming trunks, and black combat boots.

Mew eye color: neon light blue

Mew hair color: black with neon light blue streaks, it's styled the same way as when she's a Cyniclon.

Why is she fighting: To protect her home from humans (her family are a few of the Cyniclons who died when they all lived underground, so they're all dead now).

Love someone: Whoever Kisshu is.

Bio: Kili is cold and mean when battling, but she can be a happy and cheerful girl sometimes. She gets stronger when she sees a friend or loved one get hurt, and the one responsible for it, is almost always killed if not then just knocked unconscious or put into a Coma.

Weapon (both Mew weapon AND Cyniclon weapon): Phoenix Swords (they look EXACTLY like Kisshu's swords).

Mew Attack: Blazing Wing-Tornado (I completely made that up XD), it's a tornado that is on fire, and shoots out wing-shaped-water mixed with fire at the opponents which are as sharp as a blade.

Animal parts: Water Phoenix wings, and Water Phoenix tail.

Owned by **Shady-Rocket-chu-girl**

Name: Storm

Gender: male

Alien or human: human

Hair color and do: black and spiked up

Eye color: dark blue

Skin color: normal

Normal outfit: a black sleeveless turtleneck with a golden paw on the back, baggy black pants, a tan scarf around his neck, and he is barefoot

Why is he fighting: to save his gravely ill sister (Yuki) from the polluted earth

Love someone: depends

Bio: His parents died when he was very young leaving him to take care of his sick sister who he is very overprotective of.

Owned by **NekoKitty13**

~X~X~

Anyway, here is also my OC! :D

Name: Jaden (Mew Name: Mew Spark)

Gender: Female

Alien or human: (This one goes like good or evil) Alien

Mew? : Yes

Hair color and do: She has long, very long fire red hair that she likes to keep in a bun.

Eye color: A super bright gold

Skin color: super pale

Normal outfit: She wears a super short skirt which is a jeans with a small "Dude, I'm a GEEK" shirt. She wears boots that look like Kisshu-sama's.

(If mew) Mew outfit: She yells out the words as an outfit like Mew Ichigo's comes but the skirt part looks like it _is _fire and its fire red. She has a dragon tail that is red and two dragon wings. She also has two small horns in her hair that are red as well.

: Mew: Mew eye color: Fire red

: Mew: Mew hair color: Fire red

Why are they fighting? : Because her family was killed by a human when she became a mew, she wanted to _end _the humans.

Love someone: (As in someone in a place, like mine will be Ichigo, she could love the person who makes up 'Kisshu') whoever makes Kisshu.

Bio: Jaden is always alone till she becomes a mew now she makes friends and will help save her world and its people.

Other: (If I missed anything) Jaden loves to sing to have a good time and she's really good at it.

So there you have it, I need those…..

-Kisshu

-Minto

-Taruto

-Ryou

And I think that is all, I hope to update soon! BYE!

Also, please review!

Kiss, kiss

~Nerdy


	3. OCs 2

**Here is more OCs! XD Thanks guys. **

Name: Takumi

Gender: Boy

Alien

Hair: White styled like Kisshu's

Eyes: Black

Skin color: Very pale

Normal outfit: black top (like Taruto's) with white bow to tie it and black  
shorts like Taruto's and shoes like Kisshu's that are white  
Mew outfit: is  
same as normal outfit but whatever was black is white and whatever was white  
is black with panda ears and tail

Mew eye color: white

Mew hair color: black

Mew animal: Panda  
weapon: Electric Guitar (blue guitar with lightning on it)  
attack(ELECTRIC JAM)

Why are they fighting? To protect his planet

loves: Ichigo (your Ichigo right)?

Bio: Has had many battles and can see scars on his neck and across his stomach  
. He has no family .They all died of a sickness he is 12 and plays the role  
of Kisshu

Owned by DarkDevil

**Hey DarkDevil, I like your OC, really but there is something you must know, the aliens are the mew mews well the humans are like the aliens. O.o weird I know.**

**But this may help….**

**Kisshu, Pai and Taruto are humans trying to take over the alien's planet. **

**Ichigo, Minto, Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro are the aliens' mew mews I guess you could call them. They are trying to save the aliens. **

**Understand a little better? But your OC rocks, I'll use him! ^.^ and yeah, my OC is Ichigo OC. :) But he must be human and can't be a mew, and the humans are trying to save their own people. :) **

: Name: Shiro

Gender: Male

Alien or human: Human  
Mew? : Nope

Hair color and do: like Ryou's but green

Eye color: purple

Skin color: tan

Normal outfit: black muscle top  
and blue jeans and white runners

(If mew) Mew outfit:...

: Mew: Mew eye color:...

: Mew: Mew hair color...

Why are they fighting: because he wants to take over the world

Love someone: whoever plays Mint i guess

bio: is mean and insensitive but when you get to know him he is bought up  
in a kind family and he wants to save them

other: he plays role as ryou

**Thanks everyone for your help :) I have my OCs and now, I'm going to write chapter 1 ^^ YAY! XD lol I'm writing it as you read this ;) see ya!**

**Nerdy~**


	4. Chapter 1: How it Started

**I don't own anything, please enjoy chapter 1! Also, this will be short because it is just about how ot all started, ok? PLEASE ENJOY!**

~X~X~X~

A young alien male was walking along the paths of Cyclonia, his beautiful home. Its greens were to die for; the waters sparkled in the sun light; the air was amazingly breathable and its sun was warm. The alien looks really worried, he runs to the side of the town hall. He watches as little cyclone children run around. He smiles slightly, but he has a job to do, even if it means he could be killed.

He starts to run again, he pulls open the doors of the town hall, an old building with lots of info about the past of the great samas. Kisshu-sama, Taruto-sama and Pai-sama, the ones to bring Cyclonia back to its beauty. The male runs to the old library, a place you could go and read just about anything on the great samas.

It was old and dusty. Sighing, the male walks to a desk. "I have to find that book," He said looking around. His name is Shiro, with his green hair and purple eyes. He had long elf ears with pale skin. "Where is it!?" Shiro asks no one. Growling, the male sighs.

It was nowhere to be found. And it ticked him off. Shiro walks over to the desk and sighs, wait, right there is an old book with a heart like mark on it. It was the book Shiro was looking for! "Thank the great samas!" Shiro said.

He reads the book, and smirks. Everything was ready, now all he needed to do was hook the thing up. And then, Cyclonia Mew Mews would be a go.

Shiro smiles and yeses to himself then, he goes to his hiding place, the café which was called, "Chokorēto Cafe". Shiro chuckles as he walks into the café. Which was like a castle, it was pink with heart windows. Shaking his head, Shiro walks down the stairs into a basement. There, he looks around for something and when he does find it, he picks it up. It is a bottle full of red gooey stiff. Shiro smiles slightly. Walking over to a gun looking thing, he walks over and puts the red stiff into it.

"Cyclonia Mew Mew is ago." Shiro said as he presses the button, a bright light comes from the gun thing and shoots out. Shiro falls over. He starts to laugh smiling. Hopefully it would work, and Cyclonia would be saved.

~X~X~X~

**There, that is chapter 1 :) I think it sucks… chapter 2 WILL be better! I hope…. REVIEW! Please?**

**Nerdy~**


End file.
